<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't stop, baby, you can walk through. by incalyscent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430170">don't stop, baby, you can walk through.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/pseuds/incalyscent'>incalyscent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hickeys, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, Lowercase, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Service Top, Vaginal Sex, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, but like more than usual this time, do i even need to tag this anymore, local ace does porn, local poet does prose, no beta we die like men, sabe don't look, this is so horny. sorry not sorry, y'all should be like oh look caly wrote an explicit fic!! it must have</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/incalyscent/pseuds/incalyscent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his next breath trembles, and he catches one of her hands to press a kiss to her palm, her wrist.  he has that look in his eyes, like love is a cold drink in the barren desert of his life, and oh, how chloe wants to make it pour.  “alright.”</p><p>“so?”</p><p>his throat bobs, and his eyes are open wide and vulnerable.  “i think -” he stops, because he knows that’s not convincing enough - “i want you to use me however you see fit, do whatever you want to me, and not let me come until you are <i>completely</i> satisfied.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't stop, baby, you can walk through.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>last night all  think about is you<br/><b>don't stop, baby, you can walk through</b><br/>don't wanna but i think about you<br/>you know that i'm never gonna do<br/>road shimmer wigglin' the vision<br/>heat, heat waves, i’m swimmin' in a mirror<br/>road shimmer wigglin' the vision<br/>heat, heat waves, i’m swimmin' in</p><p>sometimes all i think about is you<br/>late nights in the middle of june<br/>heat waves been fakin' me out<br/>can’t make you happier now<br/>sometimes all i think about is you<br/>late nights in the middle of june<br/>heat waves been fakin' me out<br/>can’t make you happier now</p><p>-glass animals. <i>heat waves</i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s so much warm skin, too many freckles to touch, too many ridges of muscle to trace and sounds to learn the first time they have sex.  it’s desperate and loving and just about everything she forgot sex could be like.  chloe wishes she had someone to pray to, because it’s <em> good </em>, everything she expected and somehow not at all.</p><p> </p><p>lucifer is so responsive to her touch that she halfway believes the playboy persona was nothing but a farce, until he gets his mouth on her and she comes seeing new galaxies born behind her eyelids.  still, he drinks in every brush of her hands or her lips like he’s never felt anything like it.  maybe he hasn’t; love is a fickle thing, chloe supposes.  no one’s loved him like this before.</p><p> </p><p>still, she has the sneaking suspicion that he wants her to <em> wreck </em> him, just from the look in his eyes and the noise he makes when she gets a little too rough, a little too bossy.  she hasn’t been with someone who likes that before.  she has no idea how to go about it, or get <em> around </em>to it.  he seems perfectly happy getting her off in any way he possibly can, his own pleasure an afterthought.  wholly in control of both of their desires.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>she brings it up on a sunday morning, after lucifer had rolled over and started kissing her neck as soon as he knew she was awake, languid and slow, until she smiles and rolls over in his arms to kiss him soundly on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p> “good morning,” she says, and he rumbles in response.  she’s quick, and she’s sure he’s quicker, but he lets her hook a leg over his hip and flip them until she’s astride him.  “i wanna talk about something.”</p><p> </p><p>“oh?”  his eyes slip down her bare body, smile uncurling until his eyes land back on hers.  “do tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“tell me what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>he blinks, brow folding up, until chloe leans down and kisses him deep and dirty and slow.</p><p> </p><p>“oh,” he says breathlessly when she pulls away, only far enough to touch their noses together.  one of his hands smoothes up her back, circles a shoulder until it can bracket her neck, his fingers finding purchase on the curve of her jaw.  “it’s not like i <em> dislike </em>what we’ve been doing.”</p><p> </p><p>“i’ve noticed,” chloe says, a bit of humour on her voice, and his smile gets a little dirty at the edges.  she puts a finger to his lips to stop his next comment.  his tongue comes out to kiss it immediately.  “you spend so much time taking care of me, i’d like to return the favour.”</p><p> </p><p>his eyes go sharp and dark at her choice of words.  “and that’s what you desire?”</p><p> </p><p>“yes.”</p><p> </p><p>he pauses, and she takes the time to run her finger from his lips down the column of his throat.  he swallows, and she feels it beneath her fingertips.  “i don’t think anyone’s done that for me before.”</p><p> </p><p>chloe’s heart squeezes.  she cradles his face and kisses him once, twice, until he’s stretching up to chase her lips when she pulls away.  “i love you.  i want to.”</p><p> </p><p>his next breath trembles, and he catches one of her hands to press a kiss to her palm, her wrist.  he has that look in his eyes, like love is a cold drink in the barren desert of his life, and oh, how chloe wants to make it <em> pour </em>.  “alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“so?”</p><p> </p><p>his throat bobs, and his eyes are open wide and vulnerable.  “i think -” he stops, because he knows that’s not convincing enough - “i want you to use me however you see fit, do whatever you want to me, and not let me come until you are <em> completely </em> satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>heat bolts directly between chloe’s legs.  she bites her lip.  she rocks her hips and he sees it.  “yeah?  that’s what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>he nods.  “is that alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“i think i can work with that.”  she leans in and kisses him slow, and it’s a little different; he’s pliant underneath her, his hands bracketing her hips.  she puts a hand on his chest.  “food first.  you worked <em> hard </em> last night.”</p><p> </p><p>he sighs, put upon but fond, but still follows her out of bed, watching intently as she puts on the shirt he’d thrown on the floor the previous night and makes no move to put on anything else.</p><p> </p><p>he slips on a robe and cooks her breakfast, and she lets herself trace the ridge of collarbone peeking from the silk.  there’s an anticipatory edge to his eyes and the lean of his body, so chloe sits back, sipping her drink slowly, and watches him pretend he doesn’t want to vibrate out of his skin.</p><p> </p><p>it’s a little while of watching him <em> itch </em>, and then chloe gets up from her perch on a bar stool and walks a little closer to the leather lounger, turning to face him.  she thinks, maybe, that she should feel like something hunted, but she doesn’t.  if anything she feels like a force of nature that he’s in awe of.  she supposes she is.</p><p> </p><p>“come here, please,” she says, and he moves like he doesn’t even have a choice.  she immediately cups his face in her hand, thumb on his cheekbone, and stretches up to kiss him.  his breath stutters when her other hand pushes his robe open to splay at his belly, but he tips his head to bring them into fuller contact anyways.</p><p> </p><p>she pulls away when her fingertips feel the round ridge of scar tissue from when he took a bullet for her.  she turns her eyes down and finds its twin, just a few inches away, with her gaze.  he stands uncharacteristically still.  illuminated by the bar’s golden light, chloe is reminded he is divine.  he shouldn’t have scars, not from her, at least.  she drags her thumb across the scar on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“you’ve died for me, haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>he blinks.  there’s a flash of guilt, before he seems to settle it.  what have they done but learned to trust one another?  “i’d do it again.”</p><p> </p><p>chloe shakes her head, just a tiny motion, picks her hand off his stomach to hold the other side of his face, and he turns his head into that contact.  “that’s what scares me.”</p><p> </p><p>“if it’s any consolation,” he says, lips brushing her fingers, “i’d come back from the dead for you, as well.”</p><p> </p><p>emotion surges up chloe’s chest.  when she kisses him again, it’s burning hot, and he makes a tiny noise against her mouth, soft and sweet and starting to tremble with desperation.  she leans back, against the armrest of the couch, and he tries to chase her but she stops him with a hand on the center of his chest.  she pulls his robe off, slippery and slow, and neither of them flinch when it hits the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“kneel for me?”</p><p> </p><p>lucifer’s breath catches, and there’s barely a pause before he sinks down in front of her.  “yes, detective.”</p><p> </p><p>“lucifer.” she says it firmly enough that his eyes turn up and he freezes, even if there’s a flush starting to stain his skin.  she reaches out and cradles his face again, stroking her thumbs under his eyes.  “what’s my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> chloe </em>.”  he says it like it’s holy.  he catches her wrist, squeezes his eyes shut as he presses a lingering kiss to her palm.  “darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s right,” she says softly.  she watches him fight the urge to preen, eyelashes fluttering, mouth curved and kissed red, backlit in gold.  she passes a hand through his hair, nails gentle on his scalp, springing some of his curls loose.  “you are pretty, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“chloe.”  it’s a whine this time, quiet.  she smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“this is okay, right?”</p><p> </p><p>there’s that smirk she knows so well.  it looks good from this angle.  “i love it when you get bossy.”</p><p> </p><p>“what do you want, lucifer?”</p><p> </p><p>“i want to put my mouth on you,” he says, his eyes leaving her face to slide down her body.  heat floods her face, but she takes a hold of his hair and pulls it just enough he has to tip his head back and lock eyes with her.</p><p> </p><p>“and what do you say?”</p><p> </p><p>he shudders, all the way through his body.  “<em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“that’s a good devil,” she breathes, and he lurches towards her like he can’t control it, his tongue caught in the corner of his mouth.  he looks gone already, and his eyes go pleading, reaching to put his hands on her knees.  she smiles at him.  “go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>he groans, circles his arms around her thighs, and ducks his head to lick one broad stripe over her cunt.  she gasps when he lifts her legs from the floor to put them over his shoulders, balanced precariously as she was, but he’s strong enough to hold her upright, his hands on her thighs, as he drags her hips forward to fuck his tongue into her.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> lucifer </em>,” she gasps, gaining a hold of his hair, tighter than usual, she thinks, and he whimpers against her.  his shirt rides up around her waist, and she breaks out in a sweat as he sucks her clit into his mouth.  she chokes, legs twitching, moans when his answering rumble shakes all the way through her.</p><p> </p><p>“fuck,” she says, and when she bucks her hips he makes a desperate, breathy noise, so she holds his hair and grinds against his face.  the noise he makes is indescribable, a choked moan on the end of a helpless growl, his tongue insistent on any part of her she offers; firmly pressed to her clit, fucking into her, until eventually she can’t handle it any longer.  she comes with her legs shaking over lucifer’s shoulders, a knuckle shoved in her mouth, and lucifer moaning between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>when she opens her eyes again (when had they shut?), lucifer’s wings have manifested behind him, glittering in the yellow light of the bar, refracting the light of the sun like it’s their own.  his tongue laps at her until she shudders and pushes at his shoulder, and he backs off immediately.  he puts her legs down and gazes up at her like she hung the stars instead of him, his mouth wet and his eyes dazed.</p><p> </p><p>“very good,” she says around her heaving lungs.  he bites his lip, and then lets his tongue lick her taste from them, holding eye contact.  slowly, chloe reaches out with a foot and presses the ball of it to the underside of his cock.  he’s <em> so </em>hard that chloe makes a noise just from that knowledge, and she watches him fight to keep still and not rut into what little friction her foot provides.</p><p> </p><p>“chloe,” he says helplessly, his hands curling up on her hips.  he’s completely flushed, his hair gone wild, and his wings are splayed low.</p><p> </p><p>“colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“green,” he breathes, “just - <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“you said whatever i want?”</p><p> </p><p>he swallows.  “yes.”</p><p> </p><p>chloe removes her foot and watches him lament its loss.  she stoops to soothe him with a kiss, and he parts his lips for her immediately so she can curl her tongue into his mouth.  she straightens up, and even if she’s still wobbly, circles him until she’s behind him, watching his shoulders rise and fall in cadence with his laboured breathing.</p><p> </p><p>“can i touch your wings?”</p><p> </p><p>lucifer makes a wounded sound, but chloe doesn’t move to touch him until he says <em> yes, please </em>, quiet, like it’s a secret.  his wings are folded, but chloe coaxes one open with gentle hands, feeling the feathers tremble beneath her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“gorgeous,” she says, and he scoffs immediately.  she strokes her fingers through his coverts and his head bows against the sensation, his hands now curled on his own knees.  she smiles, just a little bit. </p><p> </p><p>“i know you’re not fond of them -” her fingers bump a round scar in the flesh of his wing, between strong feather quills, and her breath catches in a way that has nothing to do with the waning heat between her legs - “but they’re a part of you.  and i love every part of you.”</p><p> </p><p>he strangles a sound in his throat.  his wing pushes back into her hand.  “is it your intent to <em> kill </em> me?”</p><p> </p><p>chloe laughs at his tone, and sees the edge of his own smile on his profile.  “nope.  i just need you to know how much i adore you.”</p><p> </p><p>he groans low in his throat.  “<em> darling </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“i know, sweetheart.  i’m going to give you what you want.  can you do as i ask just for a little bit longer?”</p><p> </p><p>“anything,” he says, softly, like a reminder.  a bead of preen oil rolls down his ribcage, and chloe’s fingers chase it.</p><p> </p><p>“good boy,” she breathes, and she wonders if he can hear the awe in her throat.  this divine creature, willing to kneel and beg for her only out of love.  “already so wet for me.”  his wings <em> shake </em>, and he pants one ragged breath.  chloe strokes her finger along his longest primary, and there is not a bladed edge to be found. </p><p> </p><p>lucifer bows his head and <em> whines </em>, and she decides to let up on him, if only for a little while.  “stand up for me?”</p><p> </p><p>he does, and even though she doesn’t ask him to he whirls and kisses her, searing hot and desperate.  his hands on her waist, his cock a burning line against the curve of her hip.  she nips him, pulls back far enough to say <em> bed </em> in a puff of air against his lips.  she wraps her arms around his neck and he picks her up like it’s nothing.  when she clamps her legs to his waist, some of his oil comes away on her thighs, and just the thought has heat pooling in her gut again.</p><p> </p><p>they didn’t make the bed, so when lucifer sets chloe down she kicks the blankets down and then beckons him to her.  he folds his wings in, goes willingly when she presses their mouths together and pushes him back with a hand on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“stay here,” she says, tapping a finger against his chest, “and don’t come unless i say so, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>he swallows, slow and thick, his eyes blacker than a new mooned night.  “i remember.”</p><p> </p><p>slowly, she straddles him.  the flats of her palms drag over his chest, his ribs, the plain of his belly.  her fingertips contour to every curve of him, and he watches her intently, tongue touching his top lip where they’re parted.</p><p> </p><p>soon her mouth follows, open mouthed and gentle at the tendon in his neck, the hollow of his throat.  his hands come to her hips, smooth over her ribs as she makes her way down.  he gasps when she nips teasingly close to a preen gland, but she makes it up to him by rubbing a thumb into the wrist of his wing and listening to him choke for it.</p><p> </p><p>she pushes his legs apart and settles between them, looking up to meet his ravenous gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“can i leave marks?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> please </em> do.”</p><p> </p><p>chloe chuckles, low in her throat, skims an open hand up the underside of his cock right as she sucks a mark into his hip bone, just to feel his legs twitch and hear the wounded noise he makes.  she places a single kiss to the crown of his cock, and feels a particular fondness when it twitches against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>she bypasses it, though, much to his very evident, vocal dismay.  it switches to a low, pleased noise when she sinks her teeth into the meat of his thigh, just enough to leave an imprint of her teeth on his skin.</p><p> </p><p>she’s the only one who can do this, the only one that can leave him tender in a way he can press on later and <em> remember </em>.</p><p> </p><p>she works on another mark as she slides her hand back up, wraps it loosely around his cock.  she’s just barely aware of the flex in his belly as he does his best not to buck his hips up against her face, and she grins against his skin before she gives it a pinch with her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> chloe </em>.” </p><p> </p><p>she gives him one good stroke, and the moan he gives her is unabashed, relieved and desperate all at once.  he gives her a croaked <em> fuck </em> as she starts a slow rythm, gasping out loud at every hint of teeth and sucking bruise she gives him.  his hands travel down, and she looks up at him as fingers brush her cheekbone, the other finding a home in her hair.  his breathing is laboured, his eye fluttering, unable to decide between open and shut, and by the time she switches to the other thigh to give it some attention, he’s whining phrases under his breath, sometimes not in any tongue she understands.</p><p> </p><p>she can tell he’s close, just from the expansion of his ribs, the pretty flush spread down his chest.  she gives him a squeeze around the base of his cock and takes her mouth away, and he makes a hoarse cry that coils low and hot between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“not yet,” she says softly, pausing to give his blood-filled cock an open mouthed kiss, making his whole body jerk, “i’m not finished with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“please?”  he says, voice weak with breath, “i’ve been so good for you.”</p><p> </p><p>it’s chloe’s turn to make a noise, to drive up and kiss him, and he <em> growls </em> into her mouth.  she grabs his jaw and his hands find her hips, slide down to dig fingertips into the meat of her ass, and she moans into his mouth before she pulls away, pressing a hand to his chest to keep him from chasing her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“i know you’ve been good, you’ve been <em> so </em>good,” she says, and watches as it affects him, watches his throat bob and his wings twitch, “i just want one more thing from you, can you do that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>he groans, no frustration, and she feels his cock jump against her leg.  “yes.  <em> please </em>.”</p><p> </p><p>she rolls off of him, and his eyes follow her, perplexed around the haze of desire.  she crooks a finger at him.  “come here and fuck me, then.”</p><p> </p><p>there’s a pause, in which his eyes grow impossibly darker, before he flips and crawls on top of her.  he all but <em> rips </em> his shirt off of her, and chloe laughs at his eagerness, still smiling as he kisses her, pouring his desperation into it until she gasps and ends up sinking her teeth into his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“like this?”  he says, hovering above her.  she coils her legs around his hips, and he rocks them down because he can’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>“you don’t mind if i’m a bit boring, right?”  she smirks, and he wipes it off her face by trailing a hand down to stroke over her clit, her folds.  they switch expressions, hers going red and desperate and a smug smile curling up at his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“if i did, i’m not sure i would have pursued you so long, detective,” he purrs, sinking a finger into her, losing some of his composure again when he finds her soaking wet.</p><p> </p><p>“asshole,” she gasps, and he bites on a laugh.  he curls his finger <em> just right </em> and a shockwave of pleasure rolls through chloe, making her eyelashes flutter and her hips roll.  she strokes her hands over his back, not minding one bit about the oil that gathers on her hands, until she can grab ahold of some of the feathers closest to his back.  his breath catches, wings trembling.  “c’mon,” she says, right into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>he braces on his elbows, tucks one lock of sweaty, messed hair behind chloe’s ear, and presses into her.  their voices mingle as he seats himself fully into her, and she can feel him shake with the effort not to drive into her and chase what has to be desperation by now.  he doesn’t.  he stays very still, letting her get used to the feeling of him inside her, the thickness of his cock pressing against what feels like every pleasurable nerve in her body after one good orgasm already.</p><p> </p><p>usually when he’s on top of her, and his wings come into play, they are arched, protective, a display of glimmering feathers and excited dominance.  but now, they are still low, splayed out, twitching and trembling like they get before <em> she </em> fucks <em> him </em> .  she brings her nails over his preen glands, making him gasp and his hips stutter.  she rolls her hips against the motion and says <em> c’mon, baby, fuck me </em>, and he buries his face against her neck and moans, but does absolutely nothing to defy her.   </p><p> </p><p>his pace is slow, shaky, and that’s fine because chloe is sure it’s all he can handle at the moment, judging from the breathy little sounds that he can’t seem to hold in.  she cups the back of his neck with one hand, but the other is fisted in feathers.  lucifer groans, shifts <em> just </em> that much and sparks explode behind chloe’s eyelids.  he wrenches a cry from her, making her pull on feathers and hair alike.</p><p> </p><p>“good boy, <em> right </em> there,” she rasps, and he <em> whimpers </em> .  she honestly knew she wouldn’t last, between how gorgeously <em> desperate </em> he’d been this whole golden morning, but penetration alone usually doesn’t do it.  and it doesn’t have to, because like he’s reading her mind one of his hands snakes between them to rub gentle circles on her clit.  she digs her heels into his ass, feeling the hot twist of climax curling in her gut.</p><p> </p><p>all she needs to get thrown over the edge to take a glance up at that ceiling; the sinuous roll of lucifer’ body contrasted with the jerky twitch of his wings; her body snaked possessively around him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> chloe </em>,” he begs, and she comes with a mangled shout of his name, listening to him whine desperately as she clenches around him.</p><p> </p><p>she pries his hand away when she’s spent and twitching, and his hips stutter to a halt.  he stays there, frozen and panting, his eyes squeezed shut.  she just has to pass a hand over his oil glands to make him cry out.</p><p> </p><p>“wait,” she says, still breathless, and he makes that needy noise against the side of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“please, <em> please </em> chloe, i can’t, i -”</p><p> </p><p>“colour?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> green </em> ,” he groans, “but i <em> despise </em> you.”</p><p> </p><p>she laughs, breathless, petting his feathers until he makes a noise like he honestly might <em> die </em>.  “okay.  you can come now.”</p><p> </p><p>it takes exactly one snap of his hips for him to cry out, coming into her, every part of him shaking like a leaf in october.  she can feel the twitch of his cock inside her and it’s almost enough to make her oversensitive, but she rides it out just to hear the sounds he makes, to feel his wings twitch against her hands and his breath on her neck.</p><p> </p><p>eventually he pulls out, whole body jerking from oversensitivity, and slumps against her.  he takes a moment, and so does she, nothing in her head but the pleasant afterbuzz of orgasm.  she reaches to pet through his damp curls, and that seems to stir him back into the world of the living.  he kisses her cheek, the corner of her mouth, until he’s dotting kisses all over her, anywhere he can reach, and when she drags him back up by the hair he’s grinning.  when she kisses him she gets mostly teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“good?”</p><p> </p><p>he laughs, gently headbutting her shoulder.  “you are horribly mean.  i loved it.”</p><p> </p><p>“i wouldn’t be so mean if you didn’t sound so pretty when you beg.”</p><p> </p><p>he groans, but rolls his eyes.  “you’ll be the death of me, detective.”</p><p> </p><p>“hmm,” she says, being very gentle when she pets a wing.  he’s getting heavy, clearly worn out, and she has no intention of moving him, despite the oil and come cooling on their bodies.  his wings fold, and she swears they glow of their own accord, no help from the sun.</p><p> </p><p>“i feel like we’ll be doing that again,” she says on a chuckle, as his face relaxes in that way it does in post-coital bliss.  he rumbles quietly in response, tucking himself to the side so he can stretch a wing over her, bathing her in soft down and soft light.</p><p> </p><p>he reaches out, cradles her face in one hand.  his eyes go very round, soft, before he says <em> thank you </em> and <em> i love you </em> in the same breath.  chloe blames the hormones when she feels like crying.  she circles her fingers around his wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“i love you too,” she says softly.  she pulls him forward to kiss him so gently, her hands on either side of his face.  and she kisses him and kisses him until there’s no more space left between them.    </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't have an explanation for this</p><p>incalyscent-writes.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>